A medicament eluting stent is a new technology for treating coronary heart diseases that is developed in recent years. A medicament eluting stent can be also called as a medicament releasing stent that carries a medicament via a polymer coated on a surface of the medicament eluting stent. When the stent is implanted into a lesion site within a blood vessel, the medicament releases controllably in a manner of eluting from the polymer coating into the cardiovascular wall tissue to exert the biological effect.
A single-sided coating manner is a newest manner of coating a medicament on a stent surface at present. Specifically, in the single-sided coating manner, a large amount of ever-indeformable small apertures capable of storing a medicament, which are called grooves or holes that may provide a medicament elution, are processed on the surface of a medicament eluting stent. The grooves or holes on the medicament elution stent are in a magnitude order of micron, so it is necessary to load a medicament and/or polymer with a dedicated method and device for loading.
In a process of carrying out the present application, the inventor found out that in the existing technology only one image of the storage grooves or holes can be obtained every time the medicament eluting stent performs the medicament and/or polymer loading, and the grooves or holes on the image are loaded after calculating a central position of the storage grooves or holes in the image. The aforesaid method for loading has the defects of a low loading speed and a low loading efficiency when performing loading.